


Keeping It In The Family

by HeavensSinfulDesires



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Bobby Singer, Alpha Dean Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bobby Singer MAY be Dean's and Sam's Father, Bobby Singer manipulates Mary Winchester, Bobby Singer trains his boys, Dark Bobby Singer, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dean Winchester and Sam Winchester in Love, F/M, Gaslighting, M/M, Mary's biology works against her, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Non-con/dubcon, Omega Mary Winchester, Omega Sam Winchester, Parent/Child Incest, Parental Bobby Singer, Past Dark John Winchester, Past Non-Consentual Drug Use, Past Rape/Non-con, Rape/Non-con Elements, Seriously Sam just presented and Bobby and Dean start to help him through his first heat, Sibling Incest, Underage Dean Winchester, Underage Sam Winchester, Weecest, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:22:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21987352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeavensSinfulDesires/pseuds/HeavensSinfulDesires
Summary: Sam has just presented Omega and wants nothing more when he realizes he is in heat than to have his Alpha brother Dean and their Father-Figure Uncle Bobby to help him through it. What happens when their mother Mary comes home and finds them? What is she going to do once Bobby reveals to her that this isn't their first time together, for any of them?
Relationships: (Past Referenced) John Winchester/ Mary Winchester/ Bobby Singer, Bobby Singer/ Dean Winchester/ Sam Winchester/ Mary Winchester, Bobby Singer/Dean Winchester, Bobby Singer/Mary Winchester, Bobby Singer/Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Comments: 6
Kudos: 56





	Keeping It In The Family

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this happened. This is my first work posted. Yes, i understand how dirty, bad, wrong this is on many different levels. It is still a story that popped into my head and i had to get it out. It does not mean that i condone underage intercourse or these types of actions, but this is a work of fiction. Yes, i know Sam and Dean are both very underage. Bobby is taking advantage and has since before they were born. Bobby also manipulates Mary, hence the Dub-con/Non-con tag. Please do not come at me with lectures. If you do not like this kind of thing, please do not read. Heed the tags... that is why they are there. If there is anything i have missed, please let me know. For those of you who do enjoy reading these types of stories, and understand that they are just that... stories, I do hope you enjoy what i have decided to share.

Dean hears a whimper from Sammy’s room just before he hears his name. He turns his head and sees his baby brother (though he’s not quite a baby anymore… he’s just turned 12) and Dean knows what that look means. Glancing over to Bobby, who is sitting on the couch, the young alpha gives a soft smile at the scent they both caught as soon as Sam left his room. 

“Dee?” Sam whines softly as he moves into the living room. “It hurts, Dee.”

“I know baby.” Dean croons as he opens his arms and his brother moves into the circle. “Do you want Dee and  _ Daddy _ to make it better?” he whispers in the little one’s ear as his hands stroke over his back, soothing rubs that move up over his shoulders and down to cup his pert little ass. 

Sam moves closer to his brother, nodding against his shoulder as he tucks his nose into his brother’s neck, scenting him deeply to calm himself. 

“Please, Dee.” He moves against his brother, deeper into the v of his legs, as Dean pulls him in by the ass, scooting himself a little closer to the edge of the chair he’s sitting in. He knows just how to move to make his big brother, his  _ Alpha _ , go crazy. 

Sam always knew he was going to present Omega. There was no other way. It was enough of a stigma that they were brothers, but if they had both been Alphas, they would have had to move where no one knew they were related. They had planned for the possibility… one of them would have used Bobby’s last name. But either way, if there was one thing Sam knew, it was that he wasn’t leaving his big brother. Dean was his alpha, and the slick that he felt beginning to escape from his hole was the proof. 

“Nngghh… You smell so good, baby boy!” Dean whimpers with a moan as his hands move inside the sleeping pants and push them down his brother’s legs. It takes Dean just a few seconds to wiggle his own shorts out from under him and down his legs before he is situated even closer, right on the edge of the chair. As soon as he has a firm grip on soft bare flesh, he pulls the smaller body closer. Lining up their already hard cocks, they both let out moans as they move against each other. The last coherent thought in Dean’s mind is that it’s good they have been practicing with control; otherwise, he would have lost it already, just like a newly presented baby alpha. 

Sam slides his arms up and around Dean’s neck as he feels a lick along his shoulder, right where he knows a mating bite is supposed to go, and he shivers in his brother’s arms. He feels Dean’s hands moving over his body and it only intensifies the heat that is ratcheting up inside him. Fingers venture closer and closer to his waiting hole and he can feel the slick sliding down his thighs from the teasing. Already panting against Dean’s neck, he hears a noise and it takes a moment for him to clear enough to realize that it wasn’t him or his brother. 

Finally remembering that Uncle Bobby is in the room, he turns around to look at the older man that has been like a second father to him and Dean for all their lives, almost not recognizing the man before him. Bobby is leaning back against the arm of the couch, his pants already discarded and on the floor beside the couch, his bare chest heaving from the panting breaths he takes while watching his boys together. The man’s eyes are almost nothing but blown out pupils and Sam feels them rake over his body as he stands there. He feels Dean stand behind him and his night-shirt comes up and over his head, leaving him with his brother’s hard alpha cock pressing into his ass while Dean’s hands smooth over his chest, teasing and tweaking his nipples for Bobby’s pleasure as well as theirs. Sam’s hands move up behind Dean’s head, holding on to his shoulders as his body arches from the sensations, displaying him in his first heat to those that love him the best and he begins to lose himself to the sensations. His moans shake and shiver along his body as his nipples pucker and harden under his brother’s touch. He can feel Dean’s cock sliding between his ass cheeks, slipping in the slick that is practically pouring from him, being on display turning him on more than he could have imagined. 

_ “Oh God, Deeee! Please, pleeease Dee!”  _ he moans, his eyes closed as the hands roam up and down, teasing across his little belly, down between his thighs, barely brushing the arm against his lil’ omega cock, straining for something. The cock at his back pausing every other slide to softly press against his tiny hole, causing his breath to hitch every time. 

“ _ Shhhhh _ . I’ve got you, baby boy, I’ve got you.” Dean whispers into his pulse, throbbing at his neck, his hands moving over the body he knows almost as well as his own. Dean lets his hands do the teasing for him as he gently, subtly, moves them across the living room, each gentle thrust along his baby brother’s ass taking them a step closer to their father-figure, the man who has shown them love since before their father died. 

“You know we will take care of you, baby. Me and Daddy are always here for you, to make you feel good, so good, baby boy.” Dean whispers as Bobby’s hands move to Sam’s hips, pulling him into his lap, knowing Dean will follow. 

In Bobby’s lap now, with their ‘Daddy’ participating as well, Dean is able to focus on making his brother’s first heat a good one. As he slides onto the couch, straddling Bobby’s lap behind his brother, he scoots in so close that Sammy is straddling his own lap now too and he can’t help but to grind up into his little brother, moaning at the sounds he pulls from him. Bobby leans forward and chuckles as he takes one of Sammy’s nipples into his mouth, pulling another moan from the boy. 

_ “Daddy! Dee!” _ Sam whimpers at the contact, his body already so sensitive. Dean’s hands move over Sam’s body, down along where he is going to grow a little trail of hair once he fully hits puberty, down into the v of Sam’s pelvis, cradling the one spot that he knows is dying,  _ straining, _ for touch, around the outside of Sam’s thighs, and back up to cup and massage his beautiful little ass. The touch of his brother sends his body arching into the mouth latched onto his now hardened nipple, the hand on his other nipple squeezing just a little more. Sam tangles one handful of fingers in his Daddy’s hair while the other one grips the neck of his big brother behind him. 

_ “Please Deee, plleeeaasssseee!!!” _ he moans. He doesn’t see Bobby lift his head to trade the nipple in his mouth for the one being teased by his hand, he only feels the wetness shift to the other side of his body while the other is now awash in the cool air of the room while fingers twist and tease it instead. His eyes are closed to the look that passes between Daddy and Dee, but he feels his brother’s big finger suddenly slip inside his slicked hole, pushing a gasp from his lil body while simultaneously easing pressure and causing pleasure. 

“Oh  _ god _ yes, Dee!!!” Sam whimpers right as the finger slides in, testing the give in his tiny, heat slicked hole, pull out, dragging along the rim, and then again, thrust in and pull out, over and over, driving him out of his head with the sensations. A second finger joins the first, thrusting in the same rhythm, pulling moan after moan from his little omega body, making him writhe between the two alphas. Sammy is already so lost in sensations, he doesn't realize when the third finger or the fourth finger join the first two. All he can do is feel. The fingers soon disappear and are replaced with the head of his brother’s thick cock. 

”Ple-e-e-ease!” He cries out as he is breached, knowing there is no way now that anyone can take this from him, ever. Dean is his as he is Dean’s and they are Daddy’s. Two pairs of hands hold his hips steady as Dean slowly pushes all the way in. Daddy’s thumbs soothe along the v of his hips while Dean’s stroke along the curve of his ass. 

So lost in the pleasure they have found in each other, none of them hear the front door open. Mary stops as she steps over the threshold, sure she didn’t hear what she thought she heard from the other side- a moan of pleasure in what she would swear was her baby boy’s voice moaning about his older brother. No, it couldn’t be. Her boys wouldn’t be doing something like that. Then she opened the door, as quietly as possible so as not to be heard, and the smells hit her. She can smell the Omega Heat and knows immediately her youngest presented like her. Then she smells the Alpha arousal and it stops her slow progress to where the moaning is coming from. She can smell two distinct Alphas, and she knows them both.  _ Why would Bobby be aroused too? _ Shock settles in her gut as her silent question is answered. 

“Mmmmmm, my baby boys feel so good, bouncing on Daddy’s lap. That’s it Dean, make Sammy feel better, you know he needs it now. We gotta take good care of our baby boy omega here and make sure he doesn’t hurt too bad during his first heat.” 

Mary closes the front door just as quietly and moves inside to where she can peek into the living room. The sight that greets her is something she never thought she would ever, in a million years, walk-in on. She finds Bobby – her friend, the man that helped her in so many ways, before  _ and _ after John died in a house fire over 7 years ago – laying naked along her couch, his cock sliding along the ass of her oldest, leaking precum all along the crack, with her youngest straddling both of them, his brothers cock buried deep inside of his body. The sight is enough to shock her into near silence. All that escapes is a gasp, but that’s all that is needed to catch someone’s attention. 

As the two youngest are too caught up in their pleasure, Bobby’s eyes are the ones that shoot straight to the cause of the noise. In seconds, he has the boys out of his lap and across the couch, Dean leaning back against the opposite arm and still thrusting into Sammy’s little movements as he rides his big brother, back to chest. Mary realizes just how far into the living room she wandered when she tries to back up and ends up against the door jamb. She suddenly has a very naked, very hard Bobby pressed up against her. She lets out a little whine, not sure exactly what he is going to do, and not entirely understanding why she isn’t running or angry and shouting or something other than turning her head as he presses in harder and trails his nose along her long-faded mating bite. 

” _ Mmmm…  _ now that is a scent I have missed.” He moans as he encroaches further on her space, his large, work-worn hands holding her steady against the wall as his hips grind into hers. Her head jerks to look at him questioningly but is stopped by his head still pressed close, still scenting her. She brings her hands up to his shoulders in an attempt to push him back at least a little, but he is unmovable. She feels him chuckle before his tongue traces the mating bite John had given her years ago.

“Just a touch of fear always made your scent drive me crazy. It was always better when it was in your sleep, though, instead of completely out of it.” He rambles as he slides his hands up over her body, knowing his words, as well as his actions, are confusing. It’s not her fault she was always asleep whenever he enjoyed the pleasures of her body. Just like it’s not her fault she didn’t wake up the first time he and John showed Dean those same pleasures. 

“What are you talking about?” she asks, trying to inject some of the righteous fury she knows she should be feeling at what is happening.  _ Why is her body acting like this? _ she can’t help but question. “What is going on here? This isn’t right Bobby!” 

“Oh Mary,” he chuckles softly. “It’s about as right as it’s ever going to get now,” he mumbled into the skin just below her ear, nibbling. “I know you don’t remember it, you wouldn’t. But your body, oh your body remembers mine so well. Your body remembers all the mmmmmm, all the… sensations… the…  _ pleasures _ … to be had… at just… one… touch.” His hands move with his words, cinching in at her waist, hovering just over her nipples, around to cup her taut ass and pull her in to grind against him. He knows she is his no matter what she says when he scents her slick.

“ _ Wha- What??  _ Bobby… what are you talking about?”

“John… mmmmmm.” He groans as he nuzzled into her skin again, trying to keep a rein on his thoughts. He knows it doesn’t matter if he tells her the truth now or not, the boys are together and they are his. She will go wherever they go and they will always stay with him, their  _ Daddy _ . 

“What about John?” she asks, afraid of the answer, but knowing she needs to know.

“John used to slip you sleep aids sometimes. Said it made the sex so much better when you were just conscious enough to respond, but not fully participate. I didn’t believe he would actually do something like that, and then he proved it to me.” He pulls back slightly to look at her. “Do you remember the first time I stayed the night after a bbq? It was the one you thought had been the night your first baby was conceived, your precious baby Dean.” His hands are slowly undoing the buttons on her shirt while he keeps her distracted by answering the question, still grinding against her, making sure to keep her body distracted, knowing it will instinctively follow his lead. He pushes it off of her shoulders as she nods her answer, looking at him in disbelief and abject horror, some part of her knowing what he says is true, though she wants to deny it with every moral fiber of her being. 

“I watched him crush it up and put it in your last beer. I saw you get more tired as the pill took effect.” A moan from the room cuts him off as she looks to her boys on the couch and she sees Dean still teasing his brother, stroking his little cock as he comes, panting as he lays back against his brother, his body and heat sated, even if only momentarily, and she can see that they have knotted, though she is thankful they haven’t appeared to mate yet. She hears Dean’s voice whispering softly to his baby brother while in the throes of his orgasm but the words are lost to her. Before she can say a word, Bobby’s hand catches her chin and brings her attention back to him and the tale he is telling, the moment of her past he is giving back to her, whether she wants it or not. 

“When you finally nodded off, John sat down on one side of you and invited me to your other side. He undid your shirt and opened your bra. Luckily you had worn a front clasp one that day, made things a lot easier on us. Then, he leaned forward and started to suckle on your tits. So pretty and perky they were… mmmmm… still are even.” Mary shudders as she feels his hands move to cup her breasts through her bra, wishing she hadn’t worn a front clasp bra this time as she feels it give under his hands. Then its flesh on flesh and she can’t ignore the response of her body anymore as slick practically floods the seat of her pants. She feels on fire as he presses close, wondering if the extra heat is from his or her body… but it’s too much to be just from embarrassment from how she is reacting… 

“The noises we heard that night, oh the ecstasy you felt. I know you loved it, little Mary, your body couldn’t get enough of your  _ Alphas _ . You seemed to realize there was more than one of us, even drugged up as you were. You even moaned for both of us by name a time or two. It made me question whether you were truly under or if you were maybe dreaming some fantasy where you  _ wanted _ it to be both me and John taking you. I sometimes wondered which one of us was Dean’s father, but I guess it doesn’t matter now.” He feels her head shaking, trying to deny it, as her body slowly submits. He can hear her soft sobs and he leans in, taking her lips with his while his hands undo the button on her jeans, his soft moan covering the sound of the zipper lowering just before he breaks the kiss and shoves her pants down her ankles, making her step out of them and her shoes all at once. 

“Oh, but the greatest pleasure you ever gave me,” he moans as he brushes his nose along the edge of her pussy lips when he stands, pressing against them in her underwear, growling slightly when the tip of his nose comes away wet. “That was the first time I fucked your sweet pussy with your son’s cock” His words shocked her but she didn’t get time to process that before she feels his hands stroking her leaking pussy through her pretty pink satin panties. She barely gets a gasp out before his lips are back on hers and his tongue is invading her mouth. He feels her try to deny him, pushing against him, her hands on his shoulders, but his hands, his mouth, his  _ body _ is too forceful and will not be moved in any way he doesn’t want. Right now, it wants to grind his impressively hard cock against her thigh while his fingers push her panties to the side in favor of gathering the slick right from the source, plunging deep inside her as his tongue imitates the movement between her lips. 

“That’s right darling,” he murmurs. “Your pride and joy, your oldest child, has been inside you several times since you pushed him out. He actually popped his first knot inside this pussy that housed him. What do you think about that, Mary dear? Hhmmmmm?” He starts to nuzzle her again, marking her with her own scent as she whines, crying softly over and again saying no, asking him to stop but he doesn’t listen. He knows what her body wants, and he is going to give it to her soon. Then it will all be okay. There will be no more secrets and they can be the perfect little family they were always supposed to be. 

“Oh, yes… you know it’s true. Your precious John watched as I fucked you by proxy with your firstborn’s cock. And there’s no denying exactly how you feel about that. I can feel the truth of it with each jerk of your hips, with each clench of your pussy walls around my fingers.” He listens to her sob as her hips do just what he accused them of and jerk against his hand. With two fingers buried between her lips and his thumb circling her clit, he teases her and tortures her until she cracks, shaking in his arms and moaning his name, her hands gripping his shoulders now instead of pushing. He quickly gets rid of her panties before he wraps his arms around her waist and pulls her to him. In her orgasmic haze, she allows herself to be pulled across the room, leaving her clothes in a puddle behind her. Her hands slide up around his neck to hold his mouth to her body as it roams. As pliant as she is, he knows there is no way she would object to anything else, but he wants this last part to happen quickly before she has a chance to come back down and question it.

He sets them down on the couch right across from her sons, still waiting out Dean’s knot inside his baby omega brother. Bobby maneuvers them around so Mary is sitting in his lap with her back pressed against his chest and they mirror the boys on the other end. Her head is lying back against his shoulder, eyes closed in ecstasy as he continues to play with her clit, rubbing and pinching it, drawing her orgasm out even further as her slick drips down her pussy, past the pucker of her taut ass and onto Bobby’s cock as he rubs along her body. Mary twitches in his arms from little shocks of pleasure streaking through her body as his fingers continue to play her. He pulls her leg up so her foot is tucked behind his leg against the back of the couch, baring her to her sons as he spreads her slick through her folds and down around her tiny ass hole. His fingers circle it over and over as Dean watches them, Sammy in more of a state to match Mary than either of the alphas as Dean’s knot rubs against his prostate. Dean moans as he releases another spurt into his baby brother when he clenches from the stimulation. 

Mary gasps when Bobby breaches her hole with his forefinger. She arches her chest away from his body, pushing the finger in past the first knuckle, almost to the second, and her hands reach up to grasp at his hair, holding his head against her neck as he suckles her faded mating bite. She moans as her hips move in his lap, grinding against his cock as it slides along her body, his finger slowly working in and out, her slick and cum from her first orgasm act as enough lube to make it nothing but pleasure for her as Bobby slides a second finger in her. Dean watches her writhe in Daddy’s lap as a third finger soon follows. Dean’s hands tighten on the hips of his baby brother, pulling him tighter against his body and rubbing his knot along the gland that is keeping his omega keening in his lap. 

Dean hears her whimpered “Oh god,  _ Alpha, please!” _ and spurts a little more into his brother as he stares. He watches his mother's asshole gape when Bobby pulls his fingers out, and he watches her hole stretch as Daddy lifts her slightly to settle against the tip of his cock. Dean whimpers in Sammy’s ear as their Mommy takes Daddy’s alpha cock like the good little omega she is. “So good Mommy,” Dean moans, “Such a good omega isn’t she Sammy? That’s a perfect omega, just like you, baby. See her take it? See how well she takes Daddy’s Alpha cock? Mmmmmm…” Dean’s hips jerk just a little inside his brother as he feels the tight heat clench and milks his knot even more. He suckles at his baby brothers neck as Mommy takes all of Daddy’s cock, till she is sitting on his thighs once again, panting and moaning in Daddy’s lap as Daddy’s fingers play with her clit, teasing even more slick from her pussy while her ass gets used to feeling so full. 

“Alpha… so full Alpha… oh  _ please… _ oh  _ godyes, please alpha please!”  _ Mary wiggles on Bobby’s cock, trying to get him to move inside her… she’s full, now she wants to be fucked. He holds her against his body, sliding his cock slowly down out of her as his hand moves up to pinch her nipple. His other hand still teasing her clit, he causes her to writhe against him, fighting to move against the hand that holds her pussy right where he wants it while her slick makes it easier for him to slide deeper inside of her with each jab of his hips. Lost in her pleasure, she feels movement around her but is clueless to the fact that her baby boy, her youngest, Sammy, is now on his hands and knees in front of her. 

Her eyes fly open when, not only does Bobby thrust in hard and fast, but she feels another hand along her thigh. She first sees Dean and he moans and thrusts into Sammy, his knot finally down, though she doubts he has pulled out of his brother even once when Dean notices the omega gold laced through the blue of Mommy’s eyes. He knows she is running on pure instinct now and leans forward, his hands gliding up over Sam’s back to grab his shoulder. Dean makes little thrusts deep inside his body. In a loud whisper, his eyes still locked on Mommy’s, he tells Sammy to kiss Daddy’s hands, to clean up the mess Daddy made of Mommy. 

At the touch of Sammy’s tongue to his mother’s pussy, there are moans heard from everyone. His tongue snakes out to wrap around Daddy’s fingers as they continue to play, brushing across her tortured nub, causing her to buck against the hold Bobby has her in, clenching around his cock that is deep inside her as he slides even deeper. One of her hands finds her youngest’s hair and pulls, causing him to clench around her oldest and she sees the exact moment it happens in his eyes as he continues to stare into hers, thrusting deeper, harder into his brother. The thrusting causes him to moan as he licks up their mother’s juices, suckling on daddy’s fingers, and so the cycle continues momentarily. 

Bobby can tell she is almost ready to blow again, but he doesn’t want that yet. He has plans for how she gets her next orgasm and it’s not with just one dick in her. So he moves both hands to her hips, stilling her writhing as Sam continues to lick her clit. Both her hands fly to Sam’s hair, pulling her baby boy closer as the sensations almost become too much for her to handle and Bobby murmurs in her ear “Not yet, darlin’. You don’t get to come just yet.” He nods to Dean, who slows his thrusts and pulls his brother away from their mother’s pussy. 

With a whimper from both the omegas, Bobby leans forward, pushing Mary forward in the process and softly commands the youngest.

“Suckle baby, c’mon… suckle at your mama’s tit…”

Sam eagerly moves forward and latches on, causing his mother to arch in Daddy’s grip. Dean is thrown slightly off-balance at the sudden movement from his baby brother and catches himself on his brother’s back, thrusting deeper inside, causing Sammy to moan around his mother’s breast. 

“That’s it, baby boy,” Bobby praises as Mary bucks again, one hand moving back to her clit, teasing and circling once more while the other continues to hold her still on his throbbing cock. “Bring him closer Dean, baby. I want to taste his momma,” Bobby pauses, brushing his nose along the neck of the omega that is no more than a puddle, a pile of slick, a hole for his knot, and his alpha growls in triumph when hears her whine for more,  _ begging _ for whatever he will give.

He teases her clit as Sam suckles, moaning as Dean’s cock throbs inside him, rubbing steady pressure over his prostate with each tiny movement. When Dean has moved closer so that Sam’s body is pressed against Mary’s, Bobby pulls Sam’s head up and takes his lips over his mother’s shoulder. Her whimpers are emphasized by her hips grinding back and when he chuckles, Dean feels the rumble through Mary’s lips as he silences her momentarily. 

“What do you want, baby girl?” Bobby asks with a smirk against her neck. Her hands move around her son’s body, pulling at his back as she tries to move on Daddy’s cock. “You think you’re full now, baby doll? I know just how to ease this particular ache.” His hand reaches past Sam, trying to pull Dean in closer. “I think Mommy needs to be filled up a bit more. Think you can help her out Dean?” 

Dean nods as he moves him and his little brother, situating their bodies just right. Sammy, leaving little kisses all over mommy’s chest, teasing and licking at her nipples, bucks back against his brother when Dean takes him by his lil cock and brushes it along mommy’s still dripping pussy. She whimpers and tries to grind down on the cock that is already filling one needy hole. Her chest begins to heave as her breath comes faster, realizing what is happening. She can’t seem to find it in her to care, and she digs her foot deeper under Bobby’s leg so she has the leverage to seek what she prays is coming. 

“Oh no beautiful, you don’t get that… not just yet. You are going to be begging for your baby boy before you get him,” Bobby murmurs against her throat as his hands pull her back into his lap, thrusting his cock deeper inside. He slides in and out, loving how she squirms against him. He holds her hips still and tortures her for a good minute or two as Sammy teases her nipples even more, moaning and clenching around his brother as he thrusts shallowly inside, knowing Daddy will let them have their pleasure soon. Daddy always takes such good care of them.

“Uuunnnhhh… please… oh please Alpha!” She moans, her head laying back on his shoulder, her slick dripping down to cover Sammy’s rock hard omega cock that is still torturing her by sliding along her entrance and Dean’s hand as he strokes and guides it, his thumb rubbing circles around her clit, teasing their mother, both watching her give in to the biology, the desire, the _ need _ , that is taking over her. “Please, oh god please!”

Bobby flicks his tongue out to trace along the shell of her ear, nabbing it by the teeth and gently suckling, pulling even more noises from her. “Beautiful,” he murmurs, “So beautiful in your surrender, just as I knew you would be. I never wanted you to be drugged, darling. But I was not your Alpha, so it was not my decision to be made. I knew you would come to want this…  _ need _ it even, if given the chance, the knowledge of how good it could be… for everyone.” While he is whispering in her ear, his hands grab Sam’s and places the smaller digits on her hips, those hips that bore him and his brother for nine months each. His own hands glide back up Sam’s arms and around his neck, cupping his jaw. “Hold mommy steady baby boy,” He whispers, brushing his lips along her jaw as she writhes between them. “Line your brother up, son,” He murmurs to Dean as his own hands move back down to cup Sammy’s ass, watching Dean position the head of Sammy’s cock right there at Mary’s entrance.

“Please, pleeeaaase…” She sobs, her tits bouncing as she arches, trying to find something…  _ anything _ … to assuage this need. “Oh fuuucck… please, Bobby!”

“That’s it, beautiful, say it… give in…” he breathes against her neck. “ _ Beg _ for it, love. Ask and you shall receive…”

“Oh god, f-f-fuck… please, Dean… oh god, fuck me, please let him fuck me…” she barely whimpers before her oldest thrusts into her youngest, pushing her youngest son’s cock into her body. 

“Fuck yes” Bobby moans as he feels Sam slipping into his mother. He grips Sammy’s ass and pulls him deep into his mother as he shoves his alpha cock so far inside her she comes instantly. One of her hands grips and pulls at Bobby’s head, pulling him in against her neck as he suckles on her gland. Dean thrusts, again and again, fucking his mommy through her orgasm with his brother’s cock. Another thrust and Sammy is spasming, his brother’s movements shoving his cum deep inside their mother.

Bobby looks at Dean over the heads of their omegas in the throes of their passions and smiles. “That’s it, son, do it. Take your omega.” He says softly as he watches Dean sink his teeth into his brother’s mating gland. Sammy goes rigid as another climax hits him with the force of the forming bond. Sam’s hands burrow into Dean’s hair as Dean’s knot pops in his brother,  _ his _ omega, and he shoots his load deep inside Sam’s body. 

When Mary clenches around them again, Bobby can’t hold back anymore. He lets her pull his head down into her neck one last time and sinks his teeth in. When he tastes the blood on his tongue, he thrusts hard into the body wrapped around his cock and his knot locks her there. She screams, almost feral in tone, and Mary’s body writhes as both her channels are now dripping with cum. 

As they lay there panting, the alphas clean up the blood off the necks of their respective omegas, causing a few shivers that are felt by all. Sammy lies against his mommy’s chest, licking at her nipple and causing her to clench around him, milking the last little bit of cum from her baby’s omega cock. They enjoy their orgasmic haze, wrapped around each other, and wait for the knots to deflate.

Once free, Dean slowly withdraws from his brother, ignoring the soft whimper as he goes to get a washcloth to do some cleanup. When he comes back, he hears Daddy whispering to their omegas.

“It’s okay, omega-mine, I’ve got you.” 

Dean sees one of Daddy’s big hands brushing up and down Sammy’s little back while the other brushes along Mommy’s side. He smiles softly at the picture they all make, his perfect little family. Sammy is his and they are Daddy’s. Now Mommy is Daddy’s too, and no one can change any of it. He helps get Sammy, Mommy and Daddy all cleaned up and then they move to Mommy’s bed. Mommy and Sammy fall asleep curled up facing each other while Daddy lies down behind Mommy, his arm across her waist. Dean climbs up into their nest and settles in behind Sammy. He sniffs at the air, smelling the changes in the scents all around him. Mommy smells a bit more like Daddy and Sammy smells even more like him now. And they all smell like home to him. He curls around Sammy and falls into a gentle sleep, taking advantage of the quiet as he knows his omega will soon be needing him. This is, after all, just the beginning of little Sammy’s first heat.

**Author's Note:**

> I think I covered all the major tags. Please, if you see any I missed, let me know and I will see about adding them. Because of the controversial nature of the subject matter, I have chosen to moderate comments... But please, please let me know what you think!


End file.
